Fly Away
by dreamfairy06
Summary: One-shot. People always say you're life flashes before you're eyes when you're in you're final moments.


AN: Okay, I bought the CD 'Just Push Play' by Areosmith and I fell in love with the song 'Fly Away From Here'. So this story is just what I thought up while listening to the song. I'm also gonna be writing a bunch more one-shot song fics to help me get rid of the writers block that's choking my other stories -_- mou. 

I didn't put any names in the story so the readers can pick their favorite couple and plop 'em together. But the reason its in this category is because in my mind, and probably all my stories, Usagi is the main character. 

So anyway, the only thing I own is the story idea. Everything else, nope. Enjoy ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

She was falling. 

Everything was going in slow motion and she could see him move towards her as she fell, the pain in her chest more real then anything she'd ever felt before. Images flashed across her mind as her body moved closer to the snow-covered pavement, crimson liquid showering the air and covering the pristine white in a bath of red. 

Her mind locked on one moment in time as the slow falling continued.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her father had beaten her again. The purplish bruise forming around her eye was evidence of his past rage. Sitting on the porch with an ice pack she stared out across the dead lawn and past the dirt road towards an open sky of blue. Rumbling off in the distance brought her attention to a moving speck coming up from the small town down the hill. His old beat up Ford pulled up in front of her house and she chanced a worried glance in the direction of her father's window. 

__

Gotta find a way

Yeah, I can't wait another day

Ain't nothin' gonna change

If we stay round here

"Come with me."

Her startled eyes rose to his at the command in his voice. He reached out his hand for hers and she stared dumbly at it, ice pack clutched tightly in her small fragile hands. His face softened and he took her hand within his.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with. I'm taking you away from here."

Pulling out of his grasp she backed away towards the house.

"I can't leave. Daddy…"

"How can you say that?! He's gonna do this to you again, you know. One day he'll go too far and I refuse to stand back and watch this. Please. Come with me."

"Where would we go?"

She felt her hand grasp his before she realized she had reached out to him. The look in his eyes took away any doubt her mind might have been playing at and she stepped closer to him.

"Anywhere. I've been saving up and I've got enough to get us out of here and start all over. We'll start from scratch, just you and I."

__

Gotta do what it takes

Cuz it's all in our hands

We all make mistakes

Yeah, but its never too late

To start again, take another breath

And say another prayer

The gentle squeezing of his hand and the warm smile lighting his features was all the encouragement she needed. Throwing the ice pack onto the porch she ran into his arms and kissed him so hard her split lip bled, but she smiled through it and jumped into his truck moments before her father came barreling out, cursing at her to get her ass back in the house. Laughingly she blew him a kiss as the two of them sped off down the road to start over again.

__

And fly away from here

Anywhere, yeah I don't care

We'll just fly away from here

Our hopes and dreams

Out there somewhere

Won't let time pass us by

We'll just fly

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The memory was gone all too quickly and she grasped at any other her mind could come up with. Anything to take her mind off the pain as she continued her never-ending fall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had only been in the city a week but together they managed to make a working lifestyle consisting of over time and Ramen Noodles. He was trying so hard to get promoted to a more stable job in the business industry and she herself worked as hard as she could at her waitressing job by the train station. Their apartment wasn't in the best of locations but they made it up to be as cozy as possible. Tonight she had gotten of work early so she set about making a small dinner for the two of them. As she set the plates out, the front door slammed shut with such force she almost dropped the dishes. She could hear things being thrown about the living room and fear shook her heart as she took in the sight of him ripping up his paper work into tiny shreds. His eyes fell on her and all rage disappeared. He took her in his arms and for the first time since she had known him, cried.

"They downsized me. I'm out of a job and I don't know how we're gonna make it. Jobs are so scarce this time of year and…and…"

She held him in her arms and stroked his feathery locks, murmuring words of love into his ears until he calmed down.

"It will be alright, you'll see. We haven't come this far to give in now. We'll think of something. Just remember that you've got me."

__

If this life gets any harder now

It ain't, no, never mind

_You got me by your side_

And any time you want

Yeah, we can catch a train and

Find a better place

Yeah, cuz we wont let nothin'

Or no one keep getting us down

Maybe you and I

Can pack our bags and hit the sky

"If you want we can save up some more money, catch a train and find a new place, a better place, within a matter of months."

Her smile was all the comfort he needed and she lost herself in his kiss. 

The rest of the night felt like she was flying.

__

And fly away from here

Anywhere, yeah I don't care

We'll just fly away from here

Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere

Won't let time pass us by

We'll just fly

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her body finally hit the frozen snow with a thud and bounced once and he rushed to her, his words all rushed together and his worried face blurring in her vision. The past recent events replayed themselves over in her mind as she tried to grasp a since of reality.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He had picked her up from work and the two of them joked with each other as they walked down the deserted streets at one in the morning. Things were beginning to look up for them finally. He had found a high paying job and had enough money to buy her an engagement ring to which he had proposed with only days before. It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple gold ring with a tiny heart shaped diamond but she loved it. The two of them were so caught up in laughing with each other they never saw the man step out from an alleyway in front of them but, they did her the gun cock.

"I want all your money and I want it now. Just drop it at my feet and I'll leave you two alone. Just don't make any sudden moves, got it?"

Her body was shaking so much that it was hard to stand in the four inch heels her boss made her wear so she shifted slightly but slipped on the ice and her body jerked. The gun went off with such a deafening sound she thought the whole world could hear it. But then the bullet hit her chest with such force that she was sent off her feet and backwards. 

Falling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh God! Stay with me! Please! You can't leave me!"

She could faintly feel him pressing down on her wound but it couldn't compare with the numbness that seemed to be spreading through her. She blinked rapidly so she could try and get a clear vision of him but nothing seemed to work. Bits and pieces of their past together kept flashing through her mind but nothing would ever settle. Something was filling her throat so she coughed it up but the warm salty liquid seemed to distress her lover even more. Images of him telling her to come with him, of him taking her away filled her mind and she smiled at him. 

__

Do you see a bluer sky now?

You can have a better life now

Open your eyes

Cuz no one here can ever stop us

They can try but we won't let them

No way 

There was something she had to tell him. Something she had never told him before but always meant to. Her voice came out in a gurgle and her bleared image of him began to turn black so she panicked. She had to tell him! Trying again she forced her voice to find its way through the salty liquid filling her throat and out into the air.

"…I…"

She could faintly see him move in closer to her mouth and she fought the sudden wave of sleepiness that overcame her.

"…I…I Love…you…ashitiru…"

Her body fell limp and her eyes closed unable to fight unconsciousness any longer. All her pain washed away and she felt like she was flying again. Maybe one day she would see her lover again and she would be able to take him away and just fly.

__

Maybe you and I

Can pack our bags and say goodbye

And fly away from here

Anywhere, honey I don't care

We'll just fly away from here

Our hopes and dreams our out there somewhere

Fly away from here

Yeah anywhere honey

I don't I don't I don't care

We'll just fly

"Come with me. I'm taking you away from here…"

"…Where would we go?"

"Anywhere…we'll start from scratch, just you and I…"

__


End file.
